The Fire of My Life
by d-s-unit
Summary: Hiroto writes to Endou about just how the goalkeeper has changed his life, and for the better. One-sided Hiroto x Endou.


Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven is copyright Level-5. This fic is for fan enjoyment purposes only.

Author's Note: Hiroto's one of my, if not my most, favourite character in all of Inazuma Eleven, and his background growing up is tear-inducing. Also, Hiroto x Endou is tied for my favourite Inazuma Eleven shipping (along with Endou x Kazemaru). I cannot recall whether or not Hiroto's background about how he ended up in an orphanage was touched upon (I should re-watch the episode), but I wanted to write about that and how Endou changed Hiroto's life around. Just a little idea that came to mind.

Summary: Hiroto writes to Endou about just how the goalkeeper has changed his life, and for the better. Hiroto x Endou.

* * *

**The Fire of My Life**

By: d-s-unit

_Endou-kun,_

_I was not too sure whether telling this to you in person would be the best idea, considering how personal what I am about to say is. I figured writing a letter would be the best way. Also more discreet. _

_I want you to know that these last few months since I first met you were perhaps the greatest thing that ever happened to me. My life as you know has been one of misery and loneliness for the most part, and of being manipulated. _

_You recall me telling you after that last match against us on Genesis that I grew up in an orphanage. All of us who were part of 'Aliea Academy' were orphans, and that I reminded Kira-Otou-san of his late biological son, Hiroto. _

_What you don't know is how I ended up in the orphanage in the first place. _

_I don't recall much about my real parents, except that they died when I was really young, like Kidou's and Haruna's parents. All I can seem to remember was an image in my mind of Okaa-san sitting at a table, in pain. It haunted me for years. I always wondered if there was something, anything, that I could have done..._

_Alas, it's painful right now even remembering it. _

_All of us Aliea kids grew up in the same orphanage. The visits from Kira-Otou-san were the highlights of our time there. I know all of you who were part of the Raimon team didn't get a chance to see him in that light, but Kira-Otou-san was always like a father to us. He encouraged our love of soccer. And even though he did manipulate all of us into going along with the plan to super-power people __using the Aliea meteorite, I still love and care about him, because of the good things he did for us. I know many of my fellow ex-teammates don't feel the same, but I've forgiven him. Because I've moved on. _

_Because of you Endou-kun. _

_I noticed something about you the first time we met. I was spying, I admit, but it was because I wanted gain a better understanding of the Raimon team I knew I would soon be facing. But I also gained something else that day. Your fire and spirit Endou, and your determination. You are not the type to simply give up in the face of insurmountable odds. I both loved and respected that. _

_Our matches together when I was Gran cemented that even further. I did say how I was in love with those eyes of yours. Those eyes that showed your determination, your fire, your passion, your- gah, I'm getting caught up going on and on here. Okay, time to stop beating about the bush here._

_I love you. _

_It isn't just a mere infatuation, you're such a good and caring friend. Always willing to reach out to people who were your former adversaries. Kidou, Sakuma, Midorikawa, Fudou, Aphrodi, myself- hell even you reaching out to help out Fidio and Orpheus just demonstrates how selfless you are. _

_I know you're not exactly up to spec in the romance/feelings department. Especially when it concerns yourself. I mean, pretty much all of the managers (especially Aki and Fuyuppe) have crushes on you. Hell, I would imagine Kazemaru, Tachimukai, Gouenji, Kidou and quite a few of us guys have a crush or at least, an admiration, of you. _

_Okay, pretty big spoiler there. You're probably not going to look at all of us the same way again, feeling afraid that we may try and gang up on you in the change rooms, hahaha!_

_But regardless of whether or not you reciprocate any feelings of that sort, I just want you to know that at least one person loves you and would fight to the death for you; well, hopefully it would not come down to that, but I would fight to the bitter end so that Inazuma Japan wins the FFI! I will constantly strive to improve myself, deal with my inner demons, and work hard to come out victorious!_

_Because I know someone I care about will be there for me. You. _

_Okay, I'm running out of paper here, so I better stop now before I get any more sentimental and sappy. _

_Always, to the end!_

_Kiyama Hiroto_


End file.
